


Her teeth

by Dumefan



Category: Wandersong (Video Game)
Genre: Biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-19 15:27:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumefan/pseuds/Dumefan
Summary: Miriam have many sharp features. Her nose, her hair. But one thats mostly out of view (and to kiwi's delight) Her teeth.





	1. Sharp.

Miriam didnt smile that often, sure, she smirks from time to time. Mostly when she creates misfortunes for others in her favor. But those didnt count, no, Kiwi knows better. He remembers the few rare moments where he had caught her smiling. Those golden small moments that fills him to the brim with untamed happiness, so much that he literally starts to vibrating in joy. Kiwi loved her smiles, and the fact that it only happens once in a blue moon made it special, Excotic even. But what really made his heart warm up was the simple fact that most of those moments was his doing. Kiwi made her smile.

It was a fine day here in Delphi, when kiwi managed to make Miriam grin once more. They were in grandma sapph's cottage, enjoying a cup of tea and sharing stories about their week while sitting on miriams bed. Kiwi smiled brightly as he relayed his story about his slight misstep in Langtree, where he ran into the mayors house without knocking and found none other than kyle there, with a pink letter in his hands. Miriam chuckled as she imaged the flustered panic look he must have had seeing the bard burst through the door.

Miriam was beautifull when she smiled, kiwi loved watching her in these moments. How absolutely glowing she was when she allowed herself to be. One thing the bard always took notice of when miriam smiled or laughed. Was her teeth. Her very sharp teeth. He always wanted to take a closer look, but never truly found the curage to ask. Miriam however had noticed how the bard suddenly looked nervous whenever she smiled. At first she thought it was shock, it wasnt every day she smiled so it was understandable. But more than three times is a pattern.

"hey. What are you thinking about?" she asked. Knocking kiwi out of his dace. "Oh! Um, nothing in particular" he laughed nervously, looking everywhere except at miriam. "uhuh." miriam countered dryly, not buying it. Miriam frowned.  
"do i really smile that bad?" she asked. Actually wondering if she looked horrid while smiling.  
"NO!" was the bards immidiate response as he quickly cupped her hands. "your smile is the most beautifull thing i ever seen!" blushing, miriam looked down at the floor. "t-then why do you look so nervous whenever i do smile?"  
"well, its b-because um.. Your uh, teeth."  
"my teeth? What about them?"  
"theyr sharp"  
miriam was confused. Sure, only some witches had sharp teeth like she did. But surely it wasnt THAT uncommon. "so?"  
"could i look at em?" the bard asked suddenly, completly ignoring miriams question. Miriam, thou she thought it was weird, agreed. This was kiwi after all. He was made of weirdness.

Kiwi slowly got closer as miriam bared her fangs towards him. Gently cupping her cheeks, he could feel himself get hot under the collar.  
"um, can i.. Touch them?" he asked.  
"Uh, sure, just a little bit." answered miriam as she opened her mouth more. The bard gulped. Blushing he slowly moved one of his fingers across her maw. Pushing slightly down on one of her sharp fangs, feeling how easily he could prick his finger on it. He couldnt help but imagen how it would feel on his skin, how it would feel..  
"oh aya, bite me" he mumbled.  
The bard blushed brightly red when he realized what he had just said, and quickly retrieved his hands to his sides. Miriam, also blushing. Couldnt believe what she just heard. She then gets it. The nervousness, the stuttering and the constant blushing. He's aroused by her teeth. "kiwi, are you-"  
"WELPIHAVEHADAWOUDERFULLTIMETODAYMIRIAM!" Kiwi suddenly stood up grabbing his hat and coat in a hurry.  
"WESHOULDMEETAGAINSOONSAYHITOGRANNYSAPPHYFORMEGOODBY-" Miriam grumbled, reached and grabbid his hand, janking him back forcefully on to her bed. The bard shocked could only watch as miriam slowly rolled up his sleeve.  
"u, um m-miriam, you dont have to-" she locked her eyes with him, shutting him up immediately.  
Slowly, while still keeping eye contact, graced her teeth against his arm. She saw how he shivered, stuttering something she didnt catch. After gracing and scratching his arm with her teeth, she slowly sank them into him, Biting his arm. She didnt bite hard, not enough to draw blood but enough to leave a mark. Kiwi moaned. He looked so flustered and helpless. It make miriam want to bite him more. She released him, letting him fall flat intp her bed. "did you like that?" she asked.  
"y-yeah" the bard sighed. Miriam leaned over him.  
"can i.." she stuttered "could i bite you more?"  
Kiwi looked up, positively buzzing with excitement. He would love that very much.  
"yes please." he squeaked.  
Miriam towered above him, leaning down to his neck. Her lips gently traced his neck, before once again slowly biting down on it, this time a bit more forcefully. Kiwi moaned louder this time, shivering and grabbed on to miriams back, desperately clinging on to her. She let go and traced her fangs up to his ear and whispered.  
"i really like how you taste" and nibbled on his earlobe. He whined, and to miriams delight, he actually bucked his hips ever so slightly. Oh this is bad. She thought. If he continues to be this cute. Then she might just have to eat him up.  
But. She decided it would be polite to ask first.  
She leaned up to meet a beetred bard, heaving after air, she flashed a toothy grin as she asked.  
"mind if i eat you, Sweet bard?"


	2. Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It continues.

"mind if i eat you, Sweet bard?"  
Her voice sounded so sultry and warm.. She almost forgot how bright red she was and how nervous she felt. Maybe this was a bit to much. Even after dating for several months now, they never did go beyond kissing and hugging. Miriam didnt want to force anything, she respected kiwi's boundaries, as she knows he did the same.  
However, as she waited for an answer, she noticed the bard had stopped working.

The bard in question, were just as red as she was, if not more. Eyes wide and mouth agape.  
Now miriam is really worried. Surely she didnt break him, they've been on so many wierd adventures and somehow managed to come back safe and unharmed, ignoring a few bruises here and there.  
Fidgeting, she asked "um, are you o-"  
"YES!!" was his immidiate response, so loud it startled them both. ".. Yes, what?"  
It was now kiwi's turn to be nervous as he looked up, seeing her. On top of him. "yes please.." he mumbled. Barely hearing what he said, she blushed more than she thought she could.  
"you know what that means right? It wont just be biting, there will be alot more touching" miriam stuttered out. "if you dont want to, you dont have to."

During miriams nervous babbling, kiwi slowly reached up with both his hands and cupped her cheeks, slowly helping her to calm down.  
"i want to, i would love to.. Do you?" he asked looking up with his big eyes filled with love and affection. Miriam leaned in closer, both her hands on each side of the bard, completely towering over him. "aya almighty, yes." and with that, they kissed each other. They have kissed before. Sweet short ones and long heated ones. But this one felt more searing then the last ones. He gently licked her bottom lip asking for entry. She of course complied. As their tongues met, there werent really a battle. Miriam has always been the most dominant of the two, and kiwi was more than fine with either. Miriam smiled in their kiss as she thought of something. She slowly left his lips, tracing her tongue over his, luring it out and nibbled on the tip of his tongue, pulling it a bit.  
A small delicious moan left his mouth. It felt amazing, to know someones weakness and use it without hesitation. Miriams mind was filled with other ways to use this to her advantage. Other ways to make the bard a flustered boneless mess. Her thoughts were interrupted as she felt two hand gently feel her hips. Well, not competely boneless she noted. She ventured down his throat, nibbling, licking, leaving behind a trail of hickies. Kiwi was a moaning mess when she reached his collarbone. She bit down on it. Well, most of it. The rest was covered by his shirt. She looked up while slowly tracing her fingers at the outlines of his shirt. "you know, i could bite you more if-" the shirt was gone. How he got it of so fast without shoving her away was a miracle. She couldnt help but laugh.  
"wow. Eager are we?" she asked teasingly.  
"miriam! You dont understand how amazing you make me feel!" he answered very enthusiastically. He sat up and hugged the blushing witch. "i want to make you feel amazing too." he said shyly as he nuzzled her neck and stroked her back.

He knew what was hidden underneath her dress on her lower back. He had a similar scar on his chest. He also knew she was quite sensitive there.  
Slowly stroking her shoulders and working his way down, he could feel her grip on his own back. He loved being this close to her. Miriam letting her guard down for anyone is remarkable, and being able to hear small strangled moans get past her iron defences, was simply awesome.  
A small desire started to rise from the bards heated thoughts, he wants to hear more. He wants to break down her iron defence.  
He gave her neck a nibble of his own. He felt her shiver. He then slowly traced one of his hands further down and under her dress. He stopped however when he felt her hand on his.  
"w- wait" she spoke. Kiwi immediately retrieved his hand, fearing he overstepped. "sorry! I didnt-"  
"No it isnt- urg! Just-" in a quick motion, she ripped of her dress. Leaving her only in her underwear and her usual stocking.

The bard, shocked, took a long look over the half naked witch infont of him. The utter beauty!  
Miriam quickly tried to cover most of her.  
" stop staring like that." she mumbled as she tried to shy away. Kiwi quickly stopped her by diving right in to give her collarbone, neck and face a barrage of kisses. His hand wrapped around her back in a swift motion, earning a small gasp from the very red witch. While still attacking her with an endless sea of kisses, he stroked her back. And between each kiss he said.  
"you are" kiss "so pretty" kiss "eya herself" kiss "must be" kiss "jealous". Miriam, releasing a small chuckle, tried to push him back.  
"alright! I get it, stop!" the bard stopped and leaned back, his kiss barrage had left miriam flustered, breathless but smiling. "my, miriam. If kisses leaves you breathless, then maybe we should stop" he joked, looking quite proud of himself. Well two can play that game.  
"uhuh" was the only dry response he got from miriam as she used her hand and cupped the ever visable bulge between his legs. The bards whole body jolted with a loud moan.  
"i wouldnt be so cocky if i were you" she said snarkly as she stroked down hard on him. Moaning and shaking the bard tried is best to retaliate, but could only whimper.  
"you've gotten really hard for me" she said with a sultry voice. She leaned in closer and kissed his neck, whispering into his ear "i bet you taste delicious down there" and then bit down on his neck once more.

All of a sudden, his hips bucked wildly as he shouted out her name. "oOH MIRIAM!!"  
The witch jumped back to see a very wet spot on his pants. She looked up to meet the heaving bards eyes. "did you just cum?" the bard let out a wail in embarrasment. "soorryyy" left his lips.  
"oh no, its ok! It just suprised me a bit, thats all."  
She gave him a gentle smile. She didnt mean to literally push im over the edge that quickly, torture him a bit, sure. But not make the poor bard cum in his pants. She saw gears turn in his head when he finally looked up. ".. What?"  
She asked. He leaned in closer to her, smiling.  
" i think you ruined my pants." was what he said.  
" 'I' ruined your pants?" she scoffed.  
He leaned down to her neck, and traced his tongue up it. Electing a small moan from the witch. "i just want to return the favor?" he whispered. His hands ghoasting over her stockings. Shivering, miriam nodded and the bard got to work. He pealed of the stockings, revealing two gorgeous legs. "i thought you were gonna ruin my stockings" miriam asked, her voice shaking. Kiwi started to trail his lips down to her bra covered breast. One hand slipped under and cupped one of her breasts. Earning a gasp from her. " i rather ruin this one." said kiwi as he licked over her very thin bra covered breasts. Miriam arched her back, moaning. As he mouthed over one of her nipples, his other hand started to trail down towards her panties. He stationed his hand just above her pleading heat However. He looked up, releasing her nipple from the sweet torture it was put under. "may i eat you, sweet witch?" He asked. She nodded. "please."

He slowly put his hand under her panties, cupping her heat. She let out a gasp. He slowly stroked her up and down. Not once taking his eyes of her face as she whimpered.  
"s- stop stah- staring" she said between moans.  
" i cant" he said breathlessly. " you look so beautiful" he started to stroke her faster, watching how her face flinched and gasped.  
"Everything about you is absolutely perfect."  
She gasped and wrapped her arms around him.  
"your eyes, your hair, your cute nose"  
She whimpered and shivered.  
"miriam" he leaned in close to her ear. She moaned louder the faster he went.  
"i love you" he whispered. Her back arched as she screamed his name. "KIWI!" closing her legs, not letting him move away. He didnt mind. Watching her as he helped her down her massive orgasm.  
She slowly relaxed, letting him go in the progress.  
He laid down next to her and snuggled close.  
He leaned in and whispered "did you just cum?"  
"urgh. Shut up." she said with a smile in her voice, shoving him slightly as they both started laughing. They both laid there. Enjoying each others warmth. The bard spoke first.  
".. So did i do good?" miriam smiled. "yes, Very."  
She gave him a peck on the cheek and stroked his hair. "a shame thou" she said, earning a confused look from the bard. "i never got to taste you down there." kiwi blushed but smiled very excitingly. "well, the day is still young." he suggested. Miriam prepped herselp up on her elbows. "that it is. You ready for round two?"  
She asked. The bard bounced up and kissed her right on her lips, still smiling. "yes!"


End file.
